Utopía según: Los Kinomoto
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [OoC] [OC] No entendía por qué su negativa. Él tenía que averiguar qué pasaba en aquel país, pero nunca se espero encontrar una utopía completamente retorcida. ¿Te animas a leer? PMA: Drow (Ella) – Enanos. La imagen la edite en un juego.


**Utopía según: «Los Kinomoto». **

—¿Está seguro de este viaje? —preguntó con interés el fiel mayordomo, mientras sacaba las maletas de viaje del gran armario de lujo que había en la habitación del joven jefe del «Concilio de China».

—Wei —susurró con cansancio—, no existe explicación alguna para la negativa de los líderes del «Concilio de Japón» —recalcó con molestia—, acepto su negativa a no colaborar con nosotros, después de todo los problemas de China se deben resolver aquí, pero no integrarse al «Concilio de Magia Universal» es una completa provocación, además llama mi atención que cada uno de nuestros emisarios que han ido a Japón, regresen sin ninguna novedad. ¡Eso es extraño!

El mayordomo decidió no cuestionar más sus comentarios, era mejor hacer lo que el joven ordenaba para terminar pronto con ese tema, y regresar a China a resolver problemas mayor envergadura.

—Vendrás conmigo, Wei —ordenó con suavidad—. En mi ausencia mi hermana Feime tomará mi lugar como cabeza de la familia Li, y mi madre me representará ante el «Consejo de Ancianos».

Wei movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo, y se apresuró arreglar el equipaje que iban a llevar, después de todo viajarían esa misma tarde, llegando a Japón pasado media noche, es decir el día de «Halloween», un día que los hechiceros tenían mucho cuidado porque quienes practicaban magia oscura aprovechaban ese día para hacer más de una maldad, era lo usual en ese día, pero con todas las precauciones que habían tomado los líderes de las diferentes familias del Consejo de Ancianos, esperaban que el día no pase nada fuera de lo normal.

* * *

El viaje se dio con tranquilidad, hasta que el avión privado de la familia Li entró en el espacio aéreo de Japón, en ese momento Wei y Xiaoláng que eran los únicos en el avión que tenían magia sintieron como si sus energías fueran drenadas, ninguno de los dos supo explicar la extraña sensación que los invadía, era algo similar como estar aliviados y relajados al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron con interés pero no hicieron comentario alguno, después de todo al llegar al aeropuerto todo parecía normal, se supone que de Tokio se debía trasladar a Tomoeda, un pequeño pueblo japonés y cede del Concilio en cuestión, pero Wei que era una persona muy observadora no dudó en decir:

— ¡Es extraño! —susurró—, las personas se ven… ¿felices? —cuestionó con desconcierto. Wei hizo el comentario porque en vez de ver un aeropuerto completamente congestionado como era lo usual en un aeropuerto internacional, la situación era diferente en el aeropuerto de Narita porque había un inusual ambiente de felicidad. Xiaoláng tenía las mismas dudas, pero una joven vestida de azafata venía con una bandeja de plata y en ella dos mocachinos, les sorprendió por completo cuando les comentó en voz baja:

—Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hermoso país —ofreció las bebidas calientes, ya que estaba haciendo frío en aquella época—, estamos con leves retrasos por el clima, pero en una hora podrán hacer uso del trasbordador que los llevará a su destino.

— ¿Cómo sabe a dónde vamos? —preguntó Xiaoláng con desconfianza, pero por alguna razón que él no se explicaba no podía fruncir el ceño, la joven sonrío con suavidad:

—Son hechiceros —susurró—. Mi nombre es Rika Sasaki, seré su guía ¡Por favor, síganme!

Esa bienvenida los hizo poner en alerta, pero había algo que nos les permitía cuestionar aquello, la hora paso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y la joven azafata los hizo entrar a una especie de nave aérea un poco más pequeña comparado con su avión privado, y que los japonés llamaban transbordador, ingresaron al mismo pero en menos de un minuto, sin que ellos se acomodara, Rika comentó con suavidad:

— ¡Bienvenidos a Tomoeda! —Abrió la puerta para sorpresa de ellos—. Han llegado justo el día que el pueblo disfruta de una fiesta de Halloween sin igual, disfruten su estadía aquí porque será una experiencia sin igual —puntualizó con una gran sonrisa.

Wei y Xiaoláng estaban tan desconcertados ante tal comentario que las intenciones en preguntar, por qué de aquella recomendación, quedó suelta en el aire, ambos miraron con asombro una cuidad de ensueño, calles limpias, un aire tan puro, hermosos parques, una infraestructura moderna que hacía un gran contraste con la Cede del Concilio que se erguía imponente en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, y en donde el estilo barroco predominaba.

— ¿Dulce o truco? —Preguntó un pequeño niño, que logró sobresaltarlos porque era lo más cercano a un humano transformado en rata, ese fue sin duda algo que ellos no se esperaron y más cuando notaron a humanos transformados en singulares figuras. Las campanas empezaron a sonar con fuerza y las personas se reunieron cerca del ayuntamiento.

Wei y Xiaoláng no sabían qué pensar al respecto, y más cuando reconocieron a dos parejas, uno de ellos comentó en un tono suave:

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Extendió su báculo mágico—. El jefe del Concilio de Japón se siente feliz de tenerlos una vez más en está gran celebración —sonrío—, Eriol y yo nos uniremos está noche —reveló—, para traerles a ustedes al mago más poderoso de la historia…Clow Reed.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Fue la pregunta que hicieron al mismo tiempo, al ver como ambos hechiceros extendías sus báculos mágicos y luego de un conjuro, tanto Fujitaka Kinomoto como Eriol Hiragizawa se unieron, un resplandor los cegó y para su asombro el mismo Clow se hizo presente con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Imposible! —Era el cuestionamiento que hacían Xiaoláng y Wei al mismo tiempo, pero antes de acercarse a ellos no tuvieron problemas en ver a dos hermosas mujeres, una de cabellos de color gris y unos hermosos ojos verdes, mientras que la segunda mujer era de cabellos rojizos y mostraba un avanzado estado de gestación.

—Veo que Eriol no ha perdido tiempo —sonrío con picardía—. ¿Cuándo nacerán los gemelos?

Kaho se sonrojo ante la pregunta del mago, y no dudo en decir con suavidad en poco tiempo, entonces Clow miró a Nadeshiko y preguntó con curiosidad:

— ¿Dónde están ellos? —Pero antes de tener una respuesta a su pregunta, un gran resplandor envolvió todo el lugar, la joven maestra de las cartas junto con su hermano, amigos, y sus respectivos guardianes se hacían presente—. Lindo atuendo. —puntualizó el mago, al ver los inusual vestuario de los jóvenes.

—Esto no es nada, mi señor —aclaró una joven de cabellos negros, completamente emocionada porque su prima había accedido a usar sus diseños al estilo lolita fashion para esa noche—. Sakurita ha preparado un gran evento para esta noche.

Ante esas palabras todos se intrigaron, pero la joven maestra que venía con un vestido rojo, un bolso con imitación de piel de conejo, Kero convertido en un lindo gatito en su cabeza que no dejaba de pedir dulces, y con su báculo en mano, no dudó en decir con diversión al lanzar unas extrañas cartas al cielos, y al caer cada persona presente en el lugar tenía una especie de monstruos inusual:

—Esta noche nos convertiremos en estos monstruos, se que algunos ya se adelantaron...pero, ¡no importa! Haré algo sin igual este día —No tuvo problema en mostrar la carta que le toco—. Abriré un portal a la dimensión de los dulces —La euforia fue general, sobre todo cuando ella mostro tres calabazas pequeñas con chocolates y muchos dulces —. Ya saben las reglas, quién encuentre las calabazas gana el evento, pero recuerden una vez encontradas regresaremos a esta dimensión para seguir con la diversión, así que por aire, por mar, por tierra, una calabaza llena de dulces por cada zona… ¡Diviértanse! —exclamó con tal emoción que Xiaoláng y Wei se quedaron sin palabras y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando ambos fueron convertidos en horribles **«enanos»**. Unos seres pequeños, con una cara deforme y arrugada. Ni hablar de ropa, eran tan gastadas.

Tomoyo era una parca, Touya un Ogro, Yue un tritón, pero Sakura se había convertido en un horrible **«drow»**, un monstruo con cuerpo de araña, al ser un equipo, Touya con su gran mazo no dudo en decir:

— ¡Dulces! Iré por tierra…Yue ve por mar, Tomoyo ven conmigo —miró a Sakura y señalo con su gran mazo—: Tú, ve por los árboles y montañas, te será más fácil escalar así. Cada uno se disponía a salir a buscar los dulces, cuando Sakura convertida en aquel terrible monstruo señalo con euforia:

— ¡Enanos! ¡Agárrenlos! —ordenó con diversión. Dio la orden, porque los enanos eran unos expertos buscadores de oro, y piedras preciosas pero para ese evento, eran expertos en buscar dulces.

— ¡Qué demonios! —exclamó con enojo Xiaoláng, mientras intentaba salirse de ahí, Wei se había escondido en una madriguera que encontró por casualidad, pero el joven no corrió con la misma suerte, porque Sakura convertida en tal monstruo y sin saber a quién estaba persiguiendo lanzó un lazo hechizado y justo lo enlazo, en ese momento Xiaoláng convertido en enano se quedo perplejo.

— ¡Alto ahí! —ordenó con alegría, al haber cazado al enano—, serás mi rastreador de dulces…,¡tú busca dulces! —ordenó en un tono imperativo. El hechizo hizo que Xiaoláng se pusiera en cuatro patas como si fuera un perro, no podía creer la humillación que estaba pasando, era un enano-perro. La peor parte de todo esto, era que su olfato amplificado podía sentir los olores tan dulces que como un perro se movió o los fue a buscar.

La noche, fue una locura completa, monstruos peleando en aquella dimensión por encontrar las calabazas encantadas, sin duda una noche para recordar, y más para cierto jefe del concilio de China que terminó convertido en un enano-perro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la cuidad estaba sumergida en un completo silencio, la razón luego de la búsqueda vino la fiesta, Xiaoláng ahora convertido en humano al igual que el resto de los habitantes no podía creer que amanecía hecho un completo desastre y para su asombro encadenado a una joven que estaba dormida, lo que más le llamó la atención fue estar en plena calle y no era el único, las personas estaban dormidas en las aceras, calles, parques con los dulces esparcidos alrededor de ellos, todo era un desastre.

El jefe del Concilio se hizo presente, mientras con magia reparaba los daños de la inusual fiesta. No eran la primera que tenían de esa magnitud.

—¡Usted! —Señaló con enojo Xiaoláng al levantarse abruptamente—. ¡Están en serios problemas!

Fujitaka miró al joven y luego de una acalorada discusión que logró levantar a varios hechiceros, entre ella a la joven maestra de la cartas, que recibió una mega-regaño por hacer uso indebido de la magia, porque Xiaoláng no se la dejo pasar, y seguía destilando su furia hacia ellos.

—¿Utopía?...Ustedes no pueden drenar energías negativas así no más —cuestionó en un tono mordaz, a esas alturas estaba ya sumamente enojado—. Será reportado antes…

—¿Quién diría que un chico lindo fuera tan mal humorado? —cuestionó la joven maestra de las cartas, mientras se acercaba a él de forma peligrosa, antes que Xiaoláng reaccionara Sakura no le dio tiempo a nada cuando poso sus labios sobre los de él, y un extraño resplandor le hizo caer en un profundo estupor.

—¿Era necesario el beso del olvido? —cuestionó su hermano Touya con una gran sonrisa.

La joven alzó sus hombros en señal que poco le importaba aquella acción, ella le había robado un beso a un chico guapo. Se centraron en trasladar al joven por medio de un hecho a Tokio para que regrese a su país, y empezaron haciendo uso de la magia arreglar todo el desastre en el que estaba Tomoeda después de esa fiesta, porque el mundo perfecto tenía que regresar tal como estaba.

Lo que ellos no se habían dado cuenta era que Wei había observado todo, tuvo mucho cuidado en no ser detectado para ubicar a su joven amo después.

* * *

De regreso en China con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Xiaoláng se despertaba completamente desconcertado, decir que estaba furioso era poco.

—Joven Xiaoláng —susurró—, ¿cómo se siente?, ¿recuerda algo?

—Claro que recuerdo todo, Wei —contestó—, traigo conmigo el amuleto que sirve para bloquear cierta clase de hechizos —reveló, mientras se levantaba de la cama con una mirada furibunda. Le parecía increíble todo lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar—. ¡Maldición!...Pienso reportarlos ante el Concilio de Magia Universal.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea —comentó Wei en un tono bajo—, ellos son hechiceros muy poderosos.

—Me importa muy poco eso…porque ellos merecen un castigo —afirmó con seguridad—, primero me convierten en un monstruo horrible, no conformes con eso me tratan como a un miserable y pulgoso perro —gruño con enojo, Wei había visto la escena tuvo un momento dificil al tratar de no reír —, segundo, la mocosa esa me roba mi primer beso, ¿quién diablos se cree que es para hacer algo así? —Wei tuvo que morderse los labios, él sabía que esa parte era cierta, porque el joven hechicero desde muy temprana edad había estado inmerso en sus hechizos de magia, no había tenido tiempo para relacionarse y a sus 18 años, nunca había tenido una novia podía enteder perfectamente la razón de su enojo—, pero la peor parte —señalo con furia—, ha sido hechizar al jefe del Concilio de China. ¡Imperdonable!...Eso merece un castigo.

Wei prefirio callar porque podía ver la furia en sus ojos, pero de peor humor se puso días después al tratar de denunciar el caso, porque para ellos se necesitaba tanto el mal como el bien para que haya un equilibrio, y eso de drenar las energías negativa de los hechiceros japonés y las malas energías de las personas sin magia, para crear un mundo perfecto, iba en contra de todas las reglas de la magia universal. Sin embargo, Xiaoláng parecía tener un candando en la boca, porque las palabras no salían de su garganta, ni menos cuando intento escribirlas, Wei tampoco podía hablar, no sabía qué había pasado en Japón pero parecía que cada vez que quería revelar lo que sucedía allá sus sentidos se negaban a responder. Eran como tener un hechizo de bloqueo.

* * *

Días después todos habían notado la furia del joven hechicero, pero su madre con algo de temor se acercó a él, y comentó en voz baja:

—No sé qué sucede con usted, pero estamos muy preocupados —Al ver que tenía la atención de su hijo, extendió una lista hacia él—, sé que es pronto para hablar de esto, pero una de las reglas para que mantenga su posición en el Concilio es que se comprometa y se case con una hechicera acordé a su estatus…, la edad máxima para contraer nupcias es 21 años, y…

—Tengo a la candidata perfecta para que sea mi prometida —reveló sin una pizca de emoción en sus ojos —, la joven maestra de las cartas me parece una excelente candidata. ¿Qué opina usted al respecto?

Ieran abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, y si Wei no tuviera tan formal formación hubiera abierto la boca, literalmente hablando, porque no entendía por qué había elegido a la joven que tenía la certeza que odiaba, y además apenas tenía 16 años, ahí había algo que no cuadraba, pero Ieran repuso su expresión y se mostró complacida por tan acertada decisión que no dudó en comentar, evitando que se filtre la emoción que le causaba la noticia, porque ante todo ella había sido educada bajo el estricto protocolo de la Dinastía Li, que demandaba a mantener la compostura en todo momento:

—¡Excelente elección!...Me encargaré personalmente de hacer la solicitud —No comentó más palabras y salió del despacho, dejando por completo solos a Xiaoláng y Wei, quién antes de preguntar la razón de tan extraña decisión, Xiaoláng no tuvo problemas en decir:

—No necesariamente me voy a casar con mi futura prometido —sonrío, pero en su miraba había algo más—, ella no tiene idea de lo que va pasar por haberse burlado de mí.

Wei sonrío con nerviosismo, este tipo de acción tan fuera de lugar no se lo esperaba, pero había una promesa en los ojos del joven que sabía que no se iba detener hasta cumplirla, bajo la mirada, tenía la certeza que eso iba salir mal, pero no lo cuestionó, ya bastante mal rato había pasado soportando el mal humor del joven jefe del Concilio de China, como para agregar una nuevo problema.

* * *

En Japón, específicamente en Tomoeda, Sakura y Tomoyo iban de compras, tenían grandes planes para las fiestas de fin de año, pero de pronto Sakura sintió un extraño escalofrío que la hizo detener a medio camino.

—¿Por qué te paraste de esa forma, Sakurita? —Preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad, la misma pregunta tenía Touya, quién venía con un montón de paquetes.

—De pronto…,¡qué frío!, tuve la extraña sensación que algo va pasar…, y no es nada bueno —reveló con dudas—, ¿serán ideas mías?

—Lo más probable —contestó Touya al darles alcances—, ¿qué puede pasar en este mundo tan perfecto?

Ante ese comentario, Sakura sonrío con confianza, la maldad era algo que no tenía cabida en aquel lugar así que ignoro el presentimiento, pero ella no tenía idea de lo que se le venía…pero eso, ya es otra historia, que tal vez me anime a contarla o tal vez no...creo que mejor lo dejaré a su imaginación.

**«¿Fin?»**


End file.
